1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor chip package, and more particularly to a semiconductor chip package having a clip-type lead frame and fabrication method thereof for enabling a variety of mountings on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B showing an inner structure of a semiconductor chip package according to a conventional art, a lead frame 3 provided in semiconductor chip packages 1, 1xe2x80x2 includes a die paddle 4 having a semiconductor chip 2 attached thereon, a plurality of inner leads 5 adjacent to the die paddle 4, and a plurality of outleads 6 each extended from a corresponding one of the inner leads 5.
In the packages 1, 1xe2x80x2 having such a lead frame structure, the chip 2 attached on the die paddle 4 is electrically connected to the inner leads 5 of the lead frame 3, and the die paddle 2 having the chip 2 thereon and the inner leads 5 are molded by a molding compound 8.
The fabrication of the thusly composed semiconductor chip package is completed by carrying out: a die bonding for attaching the semiconductor chip 2 sliced off from a wafer on the die paddle 4 of the lead frame 3; a wire bonding for electrically connecting a chip pad (not shown) provided on the chip 2 to a corresponding one of the inner leads 5 of the lead frame 3; molding a certain area including the paddle 4 having the chip 2 thereon and the inner leads 5 by the molding compound 8; a trimming process for trimming a support bar (not shown) which connects the lead frame 3 to the paddle 4, a dam bar (now shown) connecting the outleads 6 to each other, and a section bar (not shown), thus to fabricate the packages 1, 1xe2x80x2; and a forming process for bending each of the outleads 6 to a certain extent to form a desired shape, thereby completing the fabrication of the chip packages 1, 1xe2x80x2.
However, the conventional semiconductor package has disadvantages in that a lead frame has to be formed separately depending on each of a variety of chip packages, and in particular when applied to a reverse type, a fabrication process or the shape of a lead frame has to be modified.
Further, the conventional semiconductor chip package has difficulty in stacking a plurality thereof on a PCB, and has led to an decreased electrical property due to a lengthened transfer path of a signal.
Accordingly, it is a first object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package having a clip-type outlead and fabrication method thereof applicable to a variety of semiconductor chip packages and not required of modifying a fabrication process or a lead frame structure in mounting a reverse type or a horizontal type of outleads.
It is a second object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package having a clip-type outlead and fabrication method thereof for easily stacking a plurality of semiconductor chip packages on a PCB.
It is a third object of the present invention to provide a semiconductor chip package having a clip-type outlead and fabrication method thereof for enhancing an electrical property by decreasing an electrical path.
To achieve the above-described objects, a clip type lead frame according to a preferred embodiment of the present invention includes a semiconductor chip having a plurality of bond pads thereon, a first package body having a recess formed in an upper surface thereof for receiving the semiconductor chip, a plurality of inner leads each connected electrically to a corresponding one of the bond pads, a plurality of outleads each extended from a corresponding one of the inner leads for covering along sides of the first package body, and a second package body which covers the semiconductor chip, a plurality of metallic wires and the inner leads.
Further, the fabrication method according to the present invention includes the steps of forming a first package body having a recess therein, attaching to the first package body a plurality of inner leads and outleads extended from the inner leads thus to be coveringly exposed on sides of the first package body, attaching in the recess a semiconductor chip having a plurality of bond pads thereon, wire-bonding for electrically connecting each of the inner leads by a metallic wire to a corresponding one of the bond pads provided on the semiconductor chip, and forming a second package body for covering the semiconductor chip, the inner leads and the metallic wires.